


pick me

by OkamikO



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Social Media, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamikO/pseuds/OkamikO
Summary: what if your crush will watch your awkward teaser video?





	pick me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pick me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/339819) by OkamikO. 



> just translated one of my works from ru to eng  
> inspired by meringue time
> 
> let's give wannaone and samuel a lot of love and support♥

**@magumagu 23:34**  
your video  
**@magumagu 23:35**  
i’ve just watched it  
  
**@ohmygosh 23:36**  
gosh, hyung  
**@ohmygosh 23:36**  
why?  
**@ohmygosh 23:37**  
...i spilled yolk on my head  
  
**@magumagu 23:37**  
that’s cute  
  
**@ohmygosh 23:37**  
it was disgusting ):  
**@ohmygosh 23:38**  
hope someone blocked this video

 **@ohmygosh 23:39**  
but honestly  
**@ohmygosh 23:39**  
i’d like to learn how to cook meringue  
  
**@magumagu 23:39**  
if u need a help  
**@magumagu 23:40**  
i can keep u a company  
  
**@ohmygosh 23:42**  
no  
**@ohmygosh 23:42**  
u MUST keep me a company  
**@ohmygosh 23:42**  
:D  
  
Samuel putted his phone aside and buried his face in the pillow. It seems like he was too evident, and his messages were more awkward than his meringue video. He was just too nervous, confused the bowl of yolk with the bowl of white and even did not have time to make a speech. Wow, could this situation be sillier?

Yes, of course.  
He hopes that Daehwi will not find him strange. Anyway, not every person contrives to spill barely whipped yolk on his head in front of the camera. Twice.  
At least, he is not that one who could not do that task, and this fact comforts him. Justin confused two bowls too and Hyunbin-hyung broke too many eggs for nothing. Well, everything was not so bad, apart from this fact that Daehwi watched his video. That's why Samuel wanted to merge with his pillow so that Daehwi couldn’t feel those awkward atmosphere when he will come home.  
  
**@magumagu 00:11**  
are you sleeping rn?  
**@magumagu 00:12**  
i’ll be back soon  
  
Probably, Daehwi didn’t noticed anything or pretended.  
If Samuel could he would write him not to come back, but the main problem is that Daehwi lives here too and some time or other they will have to run into each other.  
  
**@magumagu 01:15**  
but i really like your video  
**@magumagu 01:15**  
it’s funny  
  
**@ohmygosh 01:15**  
hyung  
**@ohmygosh 01:16**  
it’s 1 am  
  
**@magumagu 01:16**  
what? i can’t fall asleep  
  
**@ohmygosh 01:16**  
of course  
**@ohmygosh 01:17**  
i see you watching youtube  
**@ohmygosh 01:18**  
stop  
**@ohmygosh 01:18**  
wait  
**@ohmygosh 01:18**  
R U WATCHING MY VIDEO AGAIN? ):  
  
**@magumagu 01:19**  
^^"  
  
Daehwi is really trying not to laugh, putting his hand over his own mouth, when someone is suddenly throwing a pillow at him from the second floor of an adjacent bed.  
  
**@magumagu 01:21**  
oh, you will can not sleep well now  
  
**@ohmygosh 01:21**  
):


End file.
